


Paralyzed

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Pairing: Peggy Carter / Angie MartinelliInspired by the song: Paralyzed – Dream Theater(As you can see, I got lazy with the fic's title)A heart that feels no painAddicted to the gameBreaking beneath the strainI am paralyzed





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Peggy Carter / Angie Martinelli  
Inspired by the song: Paralyzed – Dream Theater  
(As you can see, I got lazy with the fic's title)
> 
> _A heart that feels no pain _   
_Addicted to the game_   
_Breaking beneath the strain_   
_I am paralyzed_

“Peggy?” Angie shouted through the woman’s door. “Open up!” 

When Angie got no response, she continued knocking. She knew Peggy was inside. After a minute or so, the woman opened her door. 

“What is it, Angie?” Peggy asked tiredly. Angie could see from her eyes that she hadn’t slept in a while. Not to mention her uncombed, messy hair and dirty clothes. 

“I just wanted to make sure you are okay. You skipped breakfast, and I haven’t seen you all day.” 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Peggy said quickly. She stepped aside to let her old friend into her apartment. “I’m just tired, really.” 

"All right then," Angie said, unconvinced.

Angie got herself some water from the kitchen, and returned to the living room. As the two women sat down on a sofa, Angie glanced at her friend and asked again:

"Seriously, what's going on with you?"

Peggy sighed and finally looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Angie, I just... I can't tell you everything. But there's a lot going on at my workplace and with my personal life right now..."

"Oh," Angie said. Remembering what Peggy had told her some days ago, she asked:

"Has this something to do with the guy who died at your workplace? Were you two close? Is that why you're so...?" 

"No," Peggy cut in. "And I'm not in pain. That's what worries me. I don't care about anything going on around me anymore, not even about a co-worker's death, all I'm focused on is doing my job. I don't feel anything, Angie. It's like I'm paralyzed..."

"Oh... Peggy, that sounds horrible. Have you considered taking a break from your work?" Angie asked gently. 

"Yes... I actually have. I think it would be best if I quit working for a while at least."

"I could help you with your problem then," Angie suggested. "I could try to help you feel again."

"I think I would like that... Thank you."


End file.
